Spring Green Comics
by mah29732
Summary: Billy is at the comic book store and is amazed to see the number of comics. But Irwin hands over a comic which disguists Billy very much and wishes Grim to turn him into Captain Spring Green. Also a semi parady of Justice League is involved.
1. Billy's Jealousy

Spring Green Comics

Chapter 1: Billy's Jealousy

Billy had always loved reading comics, even if he read them upside down and other assorted stupid ways. But one day at a comic shop with Grim and Mandy, Billy had discovered something that had shocked and appalled him to the very point where he couldn't just take it anymore.

"Yea, comics, comics!" cried Billy as he began to race down the rows of comic books being stored on the selves.

"Come on Billy, just grab a stupid comic that you like and let's get the heck out of here" said Mandy.

"Oh come on Mandy, comic book store for me is like what a nerd feels about a library" replied Billy.

"That's insulting Billy" said Irwin who was right next to him reading a comic book he was browsing through.

"Look mon, just choose a comic, any comic book and get the heck out of here" said Grim.

"But I can't choose which comic book to buy" sighed Billy, "I know each one of them has great super heroes and super villains but I can't figure out which one is the best."

"Say yo, this comic book is quite new, the Justice Force" said Irwin as he handed it over to Billy which began to have Billy have drool fuming at the mouth as he then noticed some familiar people he had met were inside the comic book itself.

"Billy, what's the matter?" asked Grim.

"I can';t believe that beaver boy and that big head kid with that strange hair do managed to have their own comic book!" cried Billy as he showed them what looked like to be a spoofed version of the Justice League but instead with Timmy Turner as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder, Jimmy Neutron as Brain Boy, Cindy and the rest of the N-Men along with Danielle Phantom, and Ben Tennyson, "This is insulting!"

"Why?" asked Mandy.

"Because I deserve to have my own comic book as Captain Spring Green, and not these losers!" cried Billy, "It makes me so mad, that I feel like turning into a wild animal and tearing up all of these comic books!"

"Whoa, relax Billy" said Grim, "I can use the powers of me scythe to have you become Captain Spring Green and then you can have a competition with these people inside the comic to see who is the great super hero of them all."

"Wow, that sounds great!" cried Billy with such joy, "Bring on with the scythe!"

"Stand back then" said Grim as he began to spin his scythe around and then zapped Billy with a red beam from the scythe turning Billy back into Captain Spring Green.

"Captain Spring Green has return!" cried Billy.

"Not really" replied Grim, "I still need to teleport you into the comic book."

"Oh boy!" cried Billy, "Let's do this thing!"

"Stand back mon" said Grim as he then used his scythe and teleported Billy right into the comic book itself.

"Well, now that's over" said Mandy as she turned to Grim, "do you think we should take this time to head back to the house and have a small vacation away from Billy?"

"It does sound tempting" replied Grim, "but I think I have a better solution."

"And what might that be?" asked Mandy.

"I say we go in there and cause trouble, so much trouble that poor Billy won't know how to solve it and his stupid yogurt powers won't do a thing" replied Grim.

"That does sound like a plan" said Mandy to which Grim with one tap of the scythe on the ground had teleported both of them right into the comic book.

Meanwhile, inside the comic book, Billy who was now known as Captain Spring Green was having the time of his life flying all over the place and laughing it up. But of course, Billy's true goal was to join and challenge the Justice Force but he needed to try to find their headquarters. So he leaped from comic panel to comic panel to try to find it with no luck.

"This is no fun at all" sighed Billy, "how can I be Captain Spring Green if I don't have any super hero team to join and also challenge its members?"

"Are you lost fellow super hero?" asked an unfamiliar voice in a heroic tone.

As Billy turned around, he noticed it was the Crimson Chin.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Billy.

"They call me the Crimson Chin" replied the Crimson Chin, "and who might you be?"

"I am Captain Spring Green!" replied Billy as he tried to announce it in a heroic tone, "And I have come to join the Justice Force!"

"Sorry Captain Spring Green, but I don't think you would find them in his panel" replied the Crimson Chin, "but if you follow me, I am probably sure I can help you find them."

"Oh boy!" cried Billy as he along with the Crimson Chin leaped from panel to panel and finally landed in a panel of where the headquarters of the Justice Force was located.

"Wow, Crimson Chin, what are you doing here?" asked Timmy who was in his Cleft uniform.

"I have come to give you another recruit for your Justice Force, it's good to see there's more than just one super hero to do the job around here" replied the Crimson Chin as he then flew off.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" asked Timmy.

"Say, you just have a beaver-like teeth like this pink hat kid I knows" replied Billy who was too stupid to see through Timmy's disguise.

"Come on, I'll have you meet the rest of your teammates" said Timmy as he began to give Billy a tour of the place.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to join your team" said Billy.

"Uh, I think you may have to go through some pointers before you can do that" replied Timmy, "what's your main power?"

"I, uh, shoot yogurt from my arm pits!" cried Billy, "Here's some yogurt."

Billy then literally did what he said he would do and squirted some yogurt through his arm pit into a cup and handed it over to Timmy to which produced a green face with Timmy as he couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Wow, you must really like my powers!" cried Billy to which Timmy then rushed right toward the restroom.


	2. Captain Who?

Chapter 2: Captain Who?

Billy had already arrived at the halls of the Justice Force to which members of the team were at a table interviewing Billy for a possible new addition to the team.

"So what sort of powers do you have aside from flying and having the usual super strength?" asked Cindy.

"I can shoot yogurt from my arm pits" replied Billy.

"Anything that won't gross us out?" asked Ben.

"I can, uh, squeak" replied Billy.

"Squeak?" asked all members of the Justice Force as each one of them had a shocking disappointing look upon their faces.

"Yep, squeak, every time I move" replied Billy as he showed them off.

"That sound is going to drive everybody crazy" said Danielle.

"Oh come on, what other sort of super hero wouldn't have this?" asked Billy to which every member of the team began to just simply shack their heads.

"Hey, I would even consider adding Ultralord" replied Libby as she whispered to Sheen.

"I concur" added Sheen.

"Say, are you folks going to add me to your team or not?" asked Billy.

"Sorry, I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go" replied Jimmy.

"But you can't not recruit Captain Spring Green, I'm one of the newest super heroes" said Billy as he had such a sad face on him.

"I'm sorry, but until you do a heroic deed like fight a super villain of some sort we're not going to have you join our team" said Jimmy.

While Billy began to leave the halls of the Justice Force all quite sad with tears forming in his eyes. Grim and Mandy had arrived in the comic universe and noticed Billy's sad position as he stood looking down at his reflection in the water crying.

"It's not fair" said Billy as he sighed, "Captain Spring Green deserves to join that team of super heroes. Why should beaver boy and the big-headed hair-do kid have their own?"

"Wow, looks like Billy is quite down in the dumps" said Mandy as she noticed Billy's predicament.

"Say, maybe we can help him out" replied Grim.

"How the heck are we going to do that?" asked Mandy.

"Find an equally loser villain in this comic universe and use the powers of me scythe to transform him into an ultra super villain that would take down the Justice Force but only Captain Spring Green can be able to defeat" replied Grim.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" said Mandy, "but where the heck are we going to find a loser excuse for a super villain in this comic universe? The ultimate villain here seems to be the Nega Chin."

"Well, we can go and find out what sort of excuse of a villain he kicked out of his team" replied Grim.

"Let's get going then" said Mandy as Grim then used his scythe to head to the Nega Chin's newest hideout.

As Grim and Mandy entered the new hideout of the Nega Chin and his team, the Nega Chin was shocked to see intruders within his hideout.

"Alright, who the heck are you?" asked Nega Chin.

"Don't you recognize me, I'm the Grim Reaper" replied Grim, "and this is my, uh master Mandy."

"Say, what is a big shot from the Underworld is doing here?" asked the Nega Chin.

"We're trying to find out who you kicked out of your team quite recently" replied Mandy, "we need him to fight the Justice Force."

This then made every super villain laugh and fall to the floor.

"You must be joking" said the Nega Chin, "the Toiletnator is one of the worse type of a person to dress up as a villain."

"Toiletnator, here, in this universe?" asked Mandy, "I thought he usually fought the Kids Next Door?"

"I don't know how he got into this universe but he's turned out to be the worse villain ever" replied the Nega Chin, "I can give you the location of where he was last booted out from."

"Come on Mandy" said Grim as he used his scythe to form a portal to head to the Nega Chin's old hideout, "we got a moment to loose."

Meanwhile, back at the Nega Chin's old hideout was in the swamp, the Toiletnator was crying quite a bit.

"It's not fair the villains in this comic universe's super villains rejected me, just like how Father and his minions reject me!" cried the Toiletnator.

"This must be the place" said Mandy as she came out of the portal.

"Well it seems like the Toiletnator's luck is going to change" said Grim.

"The Grim Reaper!" cried the Toiletnator with such joy as he rushed toward Grim, "Oh please mighty Grim Reaper, take my soul into the Underworld, I don't deserve to live in any universe!"

"Well it sounds tempting but I'm afraid your time in this universe or in any other one isn't up" replied Grim to which he then began to power up his scythe.

Meanwhile, back at where Billy was mopping for not being able to join the Justice Force.

"It's not fair, there's no super villain in this comic universe that Captain Spring Green can take on and prove to members of the Justice Force to join their team" sighed Billy.

"Oh Billy" said Grim as he along with Mandy who came into the scene as they exited from the portal, "I think you might want to change your mind if you take a gander over that panel right over there."

As Billy took one look, he noticed it was quite a very ultra powered up Toiletnator who was happily destroying the headquarters of the super villain Nega-Chin along with also knocking down the Crimson Chin quite unconscious.

"Who the heck is that?" asked Billy.

"That's the Toiletnator" replied Grim, "he somehow got stuck in the comic universe anyway, we decided to give you an ultra villain which is not your average super villain."

"If you want to join the Justice Force, then defeat the Ultra Turbo Toilenator then" said Mandy.

"You got it Mandy" said Billy as he began to fly right toward the panel of where everyone was in distress by the powered-up Toiletnator, "hold on, it's time that a new super hero has come to town to save the day and his name is Captain Spring Green!"


	3. An Ultra Villain

Chapter 3: An Ultra Villain

Billy couldn't be more amazed at the sight to see the Toiletnator being powered up by Grim's scythe into being the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator.

"I am going to be the ultimate villain in this comic strip" laughed the Toiletnator as he was quite a giant sized version of his original self destroying the new hideout of the Nega Chin and promptly knocking out members of his villain group.

"Not so fast!" cried Timmy who he along with members of the Justice Force came into the scene, "We have come here to stop you!"

"C-c-cleft" said the Crimson Chin who lied unconscious only to wake up to see his side-kick standing right above him, "this is too much for you. Have you and your friends retreat."

"Sorry CC, a true hero never runs away from a cry of help" said Timmy as he and members of the Justice Force zoomed right in the battle against the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator.

"Hey, just what the heck are you people doing here?" asked Billy as he flew right toward them, "This is my villain to fight to prove to you people that I am worthy of joining the Justice Force."

This only gave a response of laughter from all the members of the Justice Force.

"Please, you couldn't join this group if your life depended on it" said Ben who was in his Diamondhead alien form.

"Come on" said Cindy who ignored Billy's presence, "let's go beat that ultra villain."

"Way ahead of you" said Jimmy as he used his Brain Boy powers to knock the Toiletnator down sending the Earth shaking.

"Doesn't that ultra villain look familiar to you?" asked Wanda to Timmy who was busy helping his teammates fight off the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator.

"No, the face doesn't ring a bell" replied Timmy.

"You people think you can easily defeat me?" laughed the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator as he used his toilet paper wraps and began to tie up members of the Justice Force, "I am an ultra villain, not your ordinary villain. I was once called the lamest villain in this comic universe and also back in the real 3D dimensional world. But now I shall have some respect at least around in this universe!"

"He's too strong!" cried Libby who was struggling to free herself from the toilet paper wraps that were tying her up.

"He doesn't seem to have any affect against our powers" added Cindy.

"I can try to get out of here" said Danielle as she went intangible and managed to free herself.

"Oh no you don't" said the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator as he noticed Danielle had managed to free herself, "you will not make a mockery out of me!"

The Ultra Turbo Toiletnator concentrated his energies to counter Danielle's ghost powers. His toilet paper wraps then manage to grab Danielle who then failed to free herself a second time.

"Ha, with the powers bestowed in me from the power of the scythe, I am able to absorb your ghost powers into me, making it easier for me to apprehend you!" laughed the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator.

"The Grim Reaper?!" cried Wanda to which the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator's toilet paper wraps had managed to render Cosmo and Wanda's powers useless, "But how?"

"It does not matter how you fools" laughed the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator, "there is no super hero in this comic universe that can defeat the likes of me!"

While the Toiletnator was having the time of his life, Grim along with Mandy were having some popcorn watching the entire event unfold right before their eyes.

"These are pretty good seats" said Grim as he scarfed down some popcorn.

"I second that" said Mandy, "when the heck is Billy going to jump in? I want to see him get beat up by the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator."

"In due time I believe Billy will try to come in at any moment" said Grim.

"Say, you're the Grim Reaper" said the Crimson Chin who was quite weaken from the battle with the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator, "you're the cause of the problem in my universe."

"Ha, you're just one super hero, your side-kick Cleft and his friends are all currently subdued by the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator" said Grim.

"You'll never get away with this Reaper" said the Crimson Chin to which he grabbed Grim, "the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator may have zapped much of my strength, but I have just enough left to defeat you!"

"Hey now, come on mon, certainly we can work this out" said Grim as sweat began to roll down his skull's forehead.

"And why is that Reaper?" asked the Crimson Chin, "What would you do to me if I take you on right now?"

"He'll do something like this!" replied Mandy as she took Grim's scythe and trapped the Crimson Chin in a bubble, "Now let us watch this fight, or I'll make sure to use Grim's scythe to cancel your comic book series for good!"

"Alright, alright, you got yourself a deal" said the Crimson Chin.

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator had managed to subdue every member of the Justice Force.

"There is no super hero in this comic universe that can stop someone like me!" laughed the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator, "the so-called super villains in this comic universe also paid a price for rejecting me. So I have absorbed their strength to make it my own!"

"You'll never get away with this!" cried Timmy.

"Oh, but I already have Cleft" replied the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator, "if there's a super hero here in this comic universe that can stop me, I would like to see it."

"Oh but there is such a super hero" said a voice unfamiliar to the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator.

"Who the heck said that?" asked the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator as he began to search among the captured members of the Justice Force.

"I did!" cried Billy as he flew right in front of the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator, "I am known as Captain Spring Green, and I order you to free members of the Justice Force!"

"You?" laughed the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator, "just what sort of powers can you devise up?"

"Watch and I will show you" replied Billy.


	4. Power of Spring Green

Chapter 4: Power of Spring Green

It was finally Billy's turn to shine and to prove himself to the Justice Force that he can defeat an ultra villain by the name of the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator.

"So just what the heck is your powers anyway, are you going to show it to me or not?" asked the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator.

"My powers aside from being able to squeak and being super strong and fly quite a lot, I have the power to shoot yogurt from my arm pits!" replied Billy in quite a heroic tone.

"That's one of the grossest powers I have ever seen!" cried Timmy who was still being tied up at the moment by the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator's toilet paper wraps.

"And your squeaking drives everybody crazy!" added Danielle.

"Oh come on, just give me a chance to free yourselves from the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator because this is mine test to prove to become a member of the Justice Force" replied Billy.

"We're all doom!" cried every member of the Justice Force.

"Yes, that's right" said the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator, "just what's a bunch of yogurt is going to do to stop my toilet paper from wrapping around the likes of you?"

The Ultra Turbo Toiletnator then followed up with his threat as his toilet paper wraps extended to grab Billy as he was trying to fly away from it. The wraps tighten around Billy, squeezing his strength away.

"Go get him Ultra Turbo Toiletnator!" laughed Grim who saw Billy in quite pain.

"You're just going to have someone with a power to shoot yogurt from his arm pits to defeat this Ultra Turbo Toiletnator?" asked the Crimson Chin who was still being held captive by Mandy and Grim.

"Hey, this is our entertainment time" said Mandy, "it's always nice to see Billy get beaten up by someone else where I don't even have to lift a finger to do it."

"You fail to understand that even a super hero with a lame but gross power can overcome someone as evil as the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator" replied the Crimson Chin.

"Ha, I would like to see Billy try to get out of this one" said Grim as he began to laugh at Billy's predicament.

"Ha, give it up Captain Spring Green, I have your fellow super hero compatriots subdued to the point where they can no longer use their powers and soon I'll be able to do the same to the likes of you!" laughed the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator.

"Oh yea, there's one thing that toilet paper can not stand, and that's the stain of justice from the wet yogurt from my arm pits!" replied Billy.

Billy then concentrated all of his energy in his arm pits and yogurt immediately began to squirt out causing much water damage to the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator's toilet paper wraps.

"No!" cried the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator as he was quite in shock to how Billy easily freed himself, "How the heck can this be?!"

"No one can overcome the power of yogurt!" replied Billy in quite a heroic tone of voice to which the Crimson Chin developed tears within his eyes with joy.

"Now that's what I'm talking about of there being a spirit of a super hero!" remarked the Crimson Chin.

"Now to free my compatriots!" cried Billy who promptly used his yogurt arm pit shooting powers and began to free each member of the Justice Force.

"I can't believe that actually worked" said Jimmy who was quite shocked at all of this.

"Hey, this yogurt tastes pretty good" said Carl as he began to eat some of it which had every member of the Justice Force had their faces turn green.

"Now to show everyone in this comic universe my super special move of defeating the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator!" announced Billy as he fly right up in the air, quite high even higher to where the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator was located.

Billy then quickly began to use up his energy and began to fire massive amounts of yogurt from his arm pits, sending the yogurt all over Chincinatii along with also all over members of the Justice Force but not Grim, Mandy or the Crimson Chin to which Grim used his scythe to produce a shield around them.

"Just what the heck is this stuff anyway?" asked the Nega Chin who was waking up from his ordeal against the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator as he began to taste the yogurt on the ground, "Say, this stuff is pretty good."

"Wow, even the Nega Chin seems to enjoy Billy's gross yogurt" remarked Mandy to which Billy kept at it firing yogurt from his arm pits until the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator couldn't take anymore of it.

"Please, no more, no more!" cried the Ultra Turbo Toiletnator as he slowly began to power down back into his normal regular size self, "I can't stand all of this yogurt, it's ruining my toilet paper wrapping powers!"

"Toiletnator" said the Nega Chin who managed to get up in spite of being covered up in yogurt, "I'm impressed with your villainy and I wish to make you a member of my group of super villains."

"Wow, some appreciation, finally!" cried the Toiletnator.

"Say, what about me" said Billy as he finished sending quite a lot of yogurt from his arm pits as he landed where the Justice Force was who were covered in yogurt.

"If it takes you to stop shooting anymore of that yogurt from your arm pits" said Timmy.

"Wow, this yogurt is great!" cried Cosmo as was quite full swallowing quite a lot of the yogurt which began to make other members of the Justice Force quite sick to their stomachs except for Carl who also enjoyed eating the yogurt.

After everything was finally cleaned up thanks to the work of Grim's scythe, Chininatti held a parade for its newest hero-Captain Spring Green with the Crimson Chin along with members of the Justice Force on the main float, along with Grim and Mandy.

"So Billy, are you happy that you got everything you desired?" asked Grim.

"I'm sure am" replied Billy to which a new comic book was shown to Grim and Mandy which Billy as Captain Spring Green on the cover of the new comic, "beaver boy and his fairy programs were happy enough to give me my own comic book. They said they didn't want me to join the Justice Force because of my yogurt powers grossed everyone of them out. But this is just good enough for me!"

"Well, let's head back to the comic book store and get the heck out of here" said Mandy.

"Way ahead of you" said Grim to which he along with Billy and Mandy entered the portal which the scene then fades away.


End file.
